


Tales from the snow

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Human, M/M, Magic, Phoenixes, angel - Freeform, demon, dragon - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does always the good wins? Or the nature's forces always just settle the balance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the snow

The wanderer slowly tried to get through the heavy snowfall, if his feet wobbled a bit the wolf following him, gave support. They were on their trip now for almost half a year. Through rain, deserts and dark forests, they only stopped for eat and sleep, or if one of them was sick.   
A majestic, reddish orange bird broke the white calmness of the forest, and landed in front of the boy.  
"Did you and Con found shelter?" held out his hand with a few bigger nuts the black haired.  
The bird nodded and gratefully accepted the food, then nudging the boy's pocket.  
"Okay, chill buddy. It was my intention to give some snack to Connor too." he searched his backpack for some dried meat.  
The avian picked up the small portion of food and flought up a near tree, where a huge reptile waited for him. The phoenix gave his treasure to the dragon, who lovingly nuzzled his head into the other's feathers.  
The wanderer just looked at his friends, when his own stomach grumbled loudly, and the other three looked at him. The wolf nipped his long furry cape, and started to drag him. He thought that the phoenix gave him the directions with their weird telepathy.  
The young boy struggled to keep up with the huge canine, but they slowly reached a downy part of the woods,and a cave that the phoenix marked as shelter.  
"I should go get some food for myself." murmured the human, earning a displeased growl from the wolf.  
"Cas, I'm not a child anymore. I have my own weapons." he said in a slightly angry voice, and strutted out before his companion could stop him.  
He knew that the other just worried about him, and he loves him.  
He focused on the soft sounds of the forest, trying to distinguish between the trees and bushes. He found a wildberry bush, but it was strange a bit like it was slightly glowing for a second, but then everything seemed normal. His grumbling stomach tried to make him eat them, but he wasn't sure if the berry is edible. Then some strange mist started to lay upon the forest, it wasn't the silky whiteness that Kian liked so much. It was dark grey, suffocatingly sweet, and made him drowsy and suddenly it was like a spear teared through his lungs and chest.  
He screamed in pain and fell to the snow.  
A small canine emerged from the clearing mist, slowly approached the passed out figure nudging him slightly with his muzzle. When he scented the other canine on the human's skin, he started to growl and snap his teeth. Before he could tear into the white skin of the unarmed boy, a huge creamy furred wolf jumped on him, biting deeply into his back, then attacking his legs.  
"Caspar, stop." shouted two male voice, and a fire wall tried to hold back the shapeshifter from killing the poor fox.  
The furious wolf jumped through the flames and clawed into the smaller again.  
The fox was drenched in his own blood, trying to fight back the big enemy, when his companions jumped on him, holding him down. He easily shook of his friends off, slaming them into a tree.  
When he turned back to the wounded treat, his fur lit on with black fire. He howled in pain, unable to move from the snow, and some deep force that tried to make him shift back into his human form.  
"Sam, let him go." ordered a nice but scratchy voice, as two more person stepped out of the shadows. One a tall black haired boy, with angelic blue eyes, and a brunett with greenish blue eyes. The dragon looked at the brown haired with terrified eyes, but nobody really noticed it, because the wolf let out a whine as the black flames burnt his fur mercilessly. The angelic boy looked up at a nearby tree, his eyes stern, and slightly annoyed. He heard the mean laugh silently echoing from the branch where a curly haired, black eyed boy stood. He just flicked his hand, the boy screamed as he grabbed his aching hand and fell into the snow, the flames that were torturing the wolf died down.   
The big animal sighed, looking up gratefully at the black haired man. He crawled closer to the fainted human, licking his face, and slightly growling as the man kneeled next to them.  
"I'm gonna help him. But you have to let me touch him." assured the still unknown man to Caspar, who shifted back into his original form to sign he allows it.

The brunett shapeshifter just looked straight at the black haired man, whispering his name in a painfully adoring voice.

"Phil..." the phoenix looked into the loving blues, and smiled at him, as he reciprocated it.  
"Nice to see you again, but at first we have to heal him." he looked down at the human boy, and then placed his palm on the center of his chest. The others looked at him confused, then they watched the man fascinated when his hand started to glow in a bluish color. It seemed to work, until the light around his hand started to turn into grey at first then black.  
He suddenly pulled away his hand, grumbling to himself, as he felt one of his mates approach. The demon sat down next to him, and the wolf tried to bite into his arm, he just glared at the furry creature.  
"Do you want me to light you on fire again?" then he turned to the angel, with a wicked smile." Take off the ring. You know it's the only solution."  
The black haired man hesitated, and shook his head like a stubborn kid.  
"Come on, or would you let your boytoy's friend die? "  
Phil slowly reached for the thin silver band around the younger's middle finger, and pulled off the ring.  
The weather changed almost instantly, the clouds became darker, the snow fell much more heavily, and the wind started to become stronger. The small boy sighed contently, he looked relaxed as he teared away the human's clothes. His veins become black as he placed his fingertips on the boy's ice cold skin, and he leaned down to the boys mouth, their lips slightly touching. Some dark mist started to flow from the unconscious boy's mouth into the curly boy, when it started to turn back into a hollow silvery color, Phil growled at him.  
"Stop. You healed him, you gonna kill him."  
The demon just seemed out of this place, like he wasn't controlling himself anymore.  
Then before the angel could do anything, a soft hand grabbed the youngest boy's wrist.  
He snapped out of his trance, and sat back into the cold snow, looking straight into the grateful browns.  
"Thank you." whispered the human still holding the demon's hand, and the angel slipped the silver ring back on his hand.  
The snowstorm stopped and the unbelieving eyes still didn't leave the humans.  
"You're welcome."


End file.
